10 000 promises
by bunnyoruga
Summary: El amor no muere ni se destruye, sólo se transforma" Esto es lo que sucedió a la relación de Edward y Bella. ¿Como afrontar esta nueva etapa? Universo Alterno. Humanos!
1. Prefacio

Prefacio

**Prefacio**

"…Esta ausencia tan grande, tan dura tan honda que quiebra en pedazos mi razón, esta ausencia desnuda de dudas y sombras me clava tu amor, esta ausencia de hielo, de piedra y silencio que corta las horas sin piedad, fue tan fácil decir que el adiós sanaría las espinas clavadas en tu alma y la mía, esta ausencia me grita que se acaba la vida, porque no volverás…"

Era inevitable, debía volver aún cuando hace menos de un año jure no hacerlo. Mis opciones eran perder todo lo que había ganado en estos meses o regresar a ese lugar del cual salí huyendo y sobre todo volver a ÈL.

Estaba tan confundida, y lo peor de todo es que esto no sonaba a una petición, era una orden: "Eres la mejor, y este contrato es muy importante, la chica tiene talento y queremos que firme con nosotros, sales en tres días a Phoenix por tiempo indefinido"

-Me voy con ella- Dijo el chico a mi lado, siempre tan lindo, en verdad lo quería mucho.

-Esta bien, no hay ningún problema en ello señores, ahora, manos a la obra.

Yo, no pude decir nada, creo que aún no asimilaba la magnitud del asunto, como decirles que yo conocía a la chica que debía convencer de firmar y que probablemente me odiaba demasiado como para verme a la cara, como decirles que ella es parte del mundo que deje en mi pasado, enterrado con "Isabella Swan".

-Todo saldrá bien gatita… yo te cuidare… lo prom…

-No! No lo digas….por favor!

Aunque a veces no entendía mis actitudes, siempre las aceptaba, no cabe duda que era un hombre increíble, y que cualquiera moriría por tenerlo a su lado… el problema es que yo había dado todo hasta quedarme vacía, y ahora, tristemente debía enfrentar a todos los demonios de los que había huido.

Bueno… este es el resultado de retomar un proyecto que inicié hace muchos pero muchos años. Este será el primer fic largo que publique en esta sección. Espero de todo corazón que les guste, y pues ya saben si alguien quiere comentar algo, aclarar algo, lo que sea… saben como contactarme.

Besos


	2. Tu y yo

OLVIDE DECIRLO EN EL PREFACIO: Como todas saben, la saga Twilight pertenece a la increiblemente brillante y genial Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo tome sus personajes para darle vida a una historia que lleva mucho tiempo conmigo, sin afan de lucro, sólo lo hago para pasar el tiempo.

Una vez fuimos amantes,

Una vez fuimos amantes,

Solo amantes tu y yo

Que mentira!

Y una vez fuimos soñadores

Sólo soñadores tu y yo

Tu y yo…

Que hay de ti

De las 10000 promesas

Que me diste…

Capitulo 1: Tu y yo

Phoenix, Arizona (hace 15 meses)

Gracias por la mentira mas bella de mi vida….. Al final de todo esto…. Yo si te amo!!

Una vez escrita esa frase, la bella castaña dobló la carta en la que había estado trabajando, la metió en el sobre y la cerró mientras una lágrima recorría su mejilla. Tomo la foto que estaba en su mesita de noche, la saco del portarretratos y la coloco en el libro que estaba encima de su bolsa. Tomo el grupo de cartas que estaba en el escritorio, se puso la bolsa al hombro y bajo las escaleras. Colocó algunas de las cartas en la mesita de la entrada, tomó su maleta y cerró la puerta del que fue su hogar por 20 años. Dejo la maleta en el porche, y se dirigió hasta la entrada de la casita de al lado, abrió el buzón de correos y depositó en él la ultima carta que había escrito.

-Vamos Bella, sabes que es lo mejor… No puedes seguir aquí, al menos no ahora. -Tenía que convencerme de que esto era lo correcto, además sólo sería por un tiempo, mientras encontraba que hacer con este maldito dolor-

Pare el primer taxi que encontré, y me dirigí al aeropuerto, compré un boleto de avión para Paris… sólo ida. Me subí al avión, y en cuanto nos fue permitido, me asomé por la ventanilla, no podía ver nada, sólo el enorme vació… Idéntico al que sentía por dentro. ¿Cómo demonios llegue a este punto? ¿En que momento perdí el rumbo? El rostro de mi madre llegó a mis pensamientos, a su rostro le siguieron tantos otros… Carlisle, Jasper, mi querida Alice… y ÈL… Quien diría que quince años después de haberlo conocido hoy estaba en esta situación.

-Quince años atrás-

Acaba de llegar de casa de mis tíos Sam y Emily, había cortado unas rosas hermosas de su jardín y estaba buscando por toda la casa el lugar más bello para ponerlas. Jasper, mi hermano mayor me había estado molestando todo el camino, diciendo que era una asesina, porque al cortar esas rosas las había matado, (y yo a mis 5 años le creí, sólo deje de llorar porque papa me dijo, que las rosas servían para alegrar la vida de la gente, y que si eran capaz de hacerlo, todo estaba perfecto.) Mientras hacía mi búsqueda del lugar perfecto por toda la casa terminé en el jardín. Así fue como escuche un llanto que venía del jardín de al lado. Recorrí toda la cerca hasta encontrar el pequeño hueco que yo recordaba haber encontrado mientras me escondía de mis primos Embry y Quil la semana pasada. Cruce al jardín de la casa vecina, y lo vi. Un niño mucho mayor que yo estaba sentado bajo un árbol, tenía la cabeza clavada en las rodillas y lloraba muy feo. Me acerque y decidí hablarle.

-Estas bien?

-No –El chico no levantó la cabeza

-No llores…. Por favor

Levantó la cabeza y me vio, limpió algunas de las lagrimas que tenia en la cara y con un gesto me invitó a sentarme a su lado

-Mis padres…. –dio un fuerte suspiro- Acaban de morir, en un accidente de auto… y me dejaron solo.

-Mmmm… cuando alguien muere… nunca vuelve verdad?

-No…. No vuelve…

-Pero, no estas solo, yo estoy aquí contigo. Me llamo Bella, y tu?

-Edward…

-Y, ahora vas a vivir aquí?

-Si, voy a vivir aquí, mi tío Carlisle va a hacerse cargo de mi desde ahora, viviré con él y con mi prima Alice.

-Estas muy triste cierto?

-Si, mucho Bella.

-Toma, -Le extendí una de las rosas que aun llevaba entre manos- Me las dio mi papa, y me dijo que sirven para hacer muy feliz a la gente, por favor ya no llores… aunque… también cuando no puedo dejar de llorar, papa me da uno de estos… -lo abracé muy fuerte, como todos los hacían conmigo cuando no podía dejar de llorar-

-Gracias…

-BELLAAAAA!! –Esa era mi mama llamándome-

-Mejor me voy antes de que mi mami se enoje…. Si vas a vivir aquí….podemos ser amigos cierto?

-Claro que si.

-Prometes venir a visitarme pronto?

-Te lo prometo!

-Hasta pronto Edward! –y con un beso en la mejilla, salí corriendo y crucé la puerta-

(fin del flashback)

Y vaya que lo cumplió, iba a visitarme, o nos veíamos en el jardín y nos cruzábamos uno al del otro, también conocí a Alice, la hija del Dr. Carlisle Cullen, quien había quedado viudo el día que Reneé (si, leyeron bien) su esposa murió trayendo al mundo a la pequeña Alice. La verdad es que Edward y yo usábamos a Alice de pretexto para poder pasar más tiempo juntos, y es que la verdad, una amistad entre una niña de 5 años y un niño de 10 no es lo más común del mundo. La verdad es que yo todo el tiempo tenía miedo de que Edward se cansara de mí y me cambiara por chicos de su edad, pero el nunca lo hizo, siempre tenía tiempo para pasarlo conmigo, me enseño a usar mi primera bicicleta, y me enseño a tocar el piano (aunque nunca lo hice tan bien como él, casi siempre, yo pedía permiso para ir a dormir con Alice, y terminaba metida en el cuarto de Edward, abrazados bajo las cobijas mientras el me cantaba para ayudarme a dormir, debo decir que Edward a veces era mas mi hermano que Jasper.

Crecí al lado de Edward, era lo que mas amaba en el mundo, era el mejor amigo y hermano que podía tener, y estuvo conmigo siempre, incluso el día en que papa murió en ese horrible accidente de auto, aun recuerdo como me abrazó, como se sentaba a mi lado por horas sin decir una sola palabra, y como me prometió que jamás me sentiría sola, porque el siempre estaría a mi lado para cuidarme y quererme, justo el día que me regalo el dije de conejito, para que me pusiera feliz. Y así fue hasta que tuvo que irse a la universidad, quería ser médico como su tío Carlisle. A partir de ese día, nuestra comunicación eran correos electrónicos a diario, y llamadas los fines de semana, nos veíamos en vacaciones los primeros dos años, después decidió no venir para adelantar materias y terminar más rápido.

El tiempo voló y llegue a los 20, Alice se convirtió en mi mejor amiga. Asistíamos a la misma universidad aunque en carreras diferentes, yo estaba estudiando publicidad desde hace dos años, y Alice diseño de modas (debo reconocer que el pequeño duende tiene talento). Alice siempre fue pequeña, pero ahora era más marcado, de tez blanca y cabello negro, con un corte muy pequeño y puntiagudo (chic solía llamarlo ella) sofisticada a un grado extremo, tenia la gracia de una bailarina de ballet, cuando ella llegaba no podía evitar ser el centro de atención. Yo en cambio, era la persona mas común del mundo, aunque el deporte favorito de mi mejor amiga era jugar conmigo a Barbie a tu tamaño (aunque yo era mas alta), mi gracia era muy limitada, y el suelo parecía amarme demasiado, (todo el tiempo me estaba cayendo) no tenía ningún talento evidente, hasta que me di cuenta que era buena dibujando bueno, de vez en cuando se me ocurrían buenas ideas.

-No te ves a ti misma como realmente eres Bella –Me repetía Alice todo el tiempo- Te sorprenderías si supieras lo que el mundo y LOS CHICOS piensan de ti

Demasiado énfasis en la palabra chicos, para este momento yo estaba con Mike… Aun no me quedaba claro como el capitán del equipo de fútbol y mas codiciado galán de la universidad había decidido fijarse en mi, pero… así fue. Y bueno, llevábamos un par de meses juntos, a pesar de que Alice juraba que me engañaba y me repetía hasta el cansancio que merecía algo mucho mejor.

Como olvidar esa tarde, nos veríamos en la cafetería central del campus con otras amigas, Jessica Stanley y Ángela Weber. Estábamos sentadas en una mesa, hablando por milésima vez de lo mal que hacía al seguir con Mike Newton como novio.

-Es un pesado –dijo Jess

-Juro que te engaña Bella –Intervino Ángela

-Además, jamás en la vida tiene un detalle contigo –Expresó Alice

-Señorita disculpe la interrupción –Giré la vista hacia la persona que me hablaba, era uno de los meseros del lugar- Un caballero me pidió que le trajera esto, dice que requiere respuesta inmediata.

Me entregó una pequeña rosa roja y una nota doblada.

-Parece que Mike quiere que te retractes Alice –Dijo Angela.

Quien mas en el campus me enviaría una rosa, todos sabían que estaba con Mike y nadie se atrevería a tener problemas con él. Desdoble la nota y la leí a toda velocidad.

"Una vez, alguien me dijo que las rosas servían para hacerte feliz, desde ese día con solo verlas me hacen feliz porque me hacen pensar en ella. Aceptarías dar un paseo conmigo aunque no haya traído un caballo blanco?

P.D: Siempre contigo…. Lo prometo!"

-Donde esta? –Le grité al pobre mesero como loca.

-En la mesa del fondo

Salí corriendo de ahí, mientras las chicas volteaban a la mesa que había indicado el mesero.

-Me caso!! –Gritó Jess

-Si acepto!! Donde firmo?? –Confirmó Angela

-MI PRIMO!! –Finalizó Alice!

Pues hasta aquí el primer capitulo! Decidí subirlo junto con el prefacio para que tuvieran una mejor idea sobre el rumbo que tomará la historia. Tengo muchas ideas, pero la verdad me encantaría saber que piensan, si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia, o lo que sea!! Nos leemos pronto (espero)

Besitos


End file.
